August Rain
by Andrew Hildreth
Summary: Second version of the story featuring Shinji Ikari and Mari Illustrious Makinami. Told from Shinji's POV. Part two of two. rated "M" for strong lemon content.


I rolled over and punched the button on my alarm clock, silencing it. I groaned, yawned, and rolled out of bed. As my feet hit the floor, I grumbled inwardly:

_First day of the new semester…Of __course__ it would have to be a Monday…Damn it all…_

My morning routine consisted of brushing my teeth, taking a shower, and grabbing a bite of breakfast. Two previous semesters of practice allowed me to time myself down to the minute. My mornings took me about 40 minutes, depending on how much sleep I had had the previous night. My first class started at 8:30 am. I'm a music major; it's a busy life.

I stepped out of my apartment and into the August morning air. A heavier than usual fog hung over the street and tree tops. To my mind, the cooler temperature and heavier fog spelled out a hazier and more humid day ahead. I also suspected that there might be a rain shower or even a thunderstorm later in the afternoon. I was no weather man, but I had something just as good: a set of sinuses that I inherited from my father. I love the man to death, but I kind of hate him for cursing me with such sensitive nasal cavities. They always gave me grief right before the weather changed, and right now I was nursing a pretty significant headache that was centered right in the mask of my face.

I hiked the three blocks from my apartment to campus, making it to my destination within my practiced time-frame of twelve minutes with ease. Despite everything going thus far according to pattern, something felt different on campus. Maybe I was just feeling a little jittery about the start of a new semester.

_Yeah, __that's__ it,_ I assured myself, _This is just nerves about what I'm going to be getting in class. It'll pass._

I arrived at the Fine Arts and Music Building; my second home on campus. I spend as much time there as I do at my apartment, sometimes even more. Like I said, I'm a Music Major, and a common activity for older Music Majors is to look for the "fresh meat"; the freshman music students. From year to year, the Music Department loses about 50-75 percent of the incoming new Music Majors. They either drop out, or change their major because they can't handle the work load. So, we veteran students often took out small bets on who would drop out from semester to semester.

My morning classes passed without incident. I had a Music Theory course and a couple of instrumental methods classes. We didn't really do anything. After all, it was only the first day.

My mid-day gave me a break in my schedule of nearly three hours of down time. Instead of heading right off to get a bite to eat, I pulled my cello, my pride and joy, out of the locker I rented from the school and headed for a practice room. My primary instrument is cello, you see. I picked it up in elementary school and found that I actually loved it.

Once I found an empty practice room, I set up my cello. After rosining up my bow, I began tuning each string with meticulous attention to detail. Each pitch and interval between strings had to be just so, or I would notice and it would drive me nuts. I'm kind of obsessive that way.

Strings now tuned, I started into a cello suite I had learned the previous year: Suite Number 1 for solo cello by J.S. Bach. I had been told by my professors that my playing could one day rival Yo-Yo Ma's if I kept at it. I took great pleasure in the mellow, rich tones that I could produce with my instrument. I found myself swaying gently in time with the music, my eyes blissfully closed as abstract images danced before them. The daydream was interrupted when I heard a second cello playing in unison with my own. I opened my eyes and looked around.

It was Andrew Hildreth, my best friend on campus. He and I had been in the same group at orientation before freshman year and had gotten off on the right foot when we found we had the cello in common. His technique was flawless, but it was just…missing something. It seemed to me like he didn't have the same spirit for it that I did; like he only played because someone told him he needed a second instrument or something. I stopped playing to listen to him. Andrew finished the phrase we had been in the middle of, and then he, too, stopped.

"So," I asked, "how was your summer?"

"Hot, humid, and miserable," he replied morosely. Andrew, for the year or so that I'd known him, had proven himself to be a bit of a pessimist. If there was a dark side to a situation, he could, and would, find that dark side. But, in all that time, I had never heard him sound this genuinely depressed.

"Why so serious?" I joked, "Don't tell me you've got Landree for Music Theory again…"

"No…no, I've got Tessler," he replied. There was a pause.

"…Asuka and I broke up…"

"Oh, Jesus…" I groaned softly, "Oh man, I'm—I'm sorry. Really, man…I'm sorry to hear that. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about?" Andrew asked, sounding suddenly angry, "I came over to pick her up to go to the beach, and I caught her…on her knees…bare-ass naked, with another guy's dick in her mouth! I punched him out, and then informed her that we were through. Ten months…up in smoke…"

Andrew broke down completely and slumped against his cello. I bit my lip, clamping down on the pain I was feeling for my friend's loss. I had seen the split coming, unfortunately. Frankly, I was surprised that the two of them had lasted as long as they had. I was there when they met, you see.

It had been at a house party the previous year. He had seen her as soon as we got there. Between the loud music and the drinks that had been copiously flowing, they had seemed to hit things off beautifully.

I love Andrew like a brother, but he just can't hold his liquor. The boy was smashed beyond all belief after only six beers. I, after the same amount was only just getting kind of tipsy. It was a pretty strong brew, and I'm pretty sure he was drinking on an empty stomach; a foolish move on his part. I was having fun, but I kept a close eye on Andrew, as well. He was just too drunk to be left alone for too long.

I could tell he was head over heels for this girl. She, however, kept dancing and grinding with multiple guys (and girls) despite Andrew's attentions. Andrew, at one point, blacked out. He didn't pass out, as he was still up and moving around, but he didn't remember anything past a certain point when I talked to him the next day.

While he was blacked out, Asuka had slipped away from him. He was too far-gone to notice. Taking a chance, I left him alone with the others and followed Asuka. What I saw next made me wonder why Andrew was so fixated on this girl. In a back bedroom, I saw this girl on her knees topless in the middle of three guys, sucking and stroking them all simultaneously. One by one, she made them cum and swallowed each load. Once she had done that, she straightened her hair and redressed and walked out of the room as though nothing had happened. I quickly made myself appear drunker than I actually was. As she walked past me, she flashed her tits and made a kissy-face at me, and then headed back out to the dance floor and Andrew. After she was past me, I shook my head sadly. I knew she wouldn't be faithful in any relationship she was a part of. I tried to warn Andrew of my suspicions; and what I had seen at the party. He dismissed what I told him as me being drunk and seeing things. He didn't want to hear it. Now, after hearing what he had seen first-hand and sober, I felt vindicated to a point; even though I wished to God that I hadn't been so right.

Andrew straightened back up and mopped the tears off of his cello. He looked at me. I recoiled slightly. He looked like a wounded animal.

"Looks like you were right about her all along, dude," he said dully, "So…what do I do now?"

"Pal, you're talking to the wrong guy for relationship advice," I joked in reply, trying desperately to lighten the mood, "Remember what I told you happened with me and my last ex?"

To make a long story short, she and I had had a yelling match. This, of course, led to me losing my temper. When I lost my temper, I screamed like a demon and thrashed like a psycho, finally punching a tree and nearly breaking my hand. This foolhardy display of temper not only hurt like hell afterwards, but also frightened her away and finally drove us apart. I should have known better; Rei was such a sensitive girl…

"Yeah," Andrew agreed bitterly, "but at least your ex didn't sleep around on you."

"Ahh…forget her, man," I said bracingly, "She wasn't good enough for you, anyway. Look at it this way, too: you're free to party with the guys again."

"Asuka never had a problem with me going out and partying," Andrew rebuffed, "Hell, she encouraged me to go partying! She even asked me a couple of times if I would ever consider hooking up with a girl at a party and bringing her home with me. I, of course, told her that I would never do that, and I could never quite understand why this seemed to disappoint her. Either she wanted me to bring a girl home so we could have a threesome (which would have been pretty cool, I guess), or she wanted me to sleep around on her…"

"I think she wanted you to sleep around on her," I agreed, "That way she wouldn't have to feel guilty about sleeping around on you."

"If she felt guilty at all," Andrew grumbled bitterly.

"I'm sorry, man," I said again.

"Yeah, well…so am I," my friend sighed, "But hey! Have you seen any of the freshies yet?"

"Nah, man," I replied with a relaxed grin, "Why? Have you?"

"Have I ever," he chuckled, "It's mostly girls, as usual, but there's this one girl…"

"She kinda cute, is she?"

"Cute?!" Andrew gaped, sounding amazed at my understatement, "My god in heaven! She's smoking!!"

"Is she a freshman?" I asked, getting a little excited, myself.

"Nope," Andrew replied, "She's our level! She's a transfer from another school. And oh. My. GOD, dude! She is just…built! She's got this long, brown hair, these glasses, and a really cute face!"

"What about her body, man?!" I demanded, "Details!"

"You horn dog," Andrew laughed, punching me in the arm, "Okay; since you asked so nicely. She looks like she's about five-seven, maybe five-eight. She's got long, athletic-looking legs. And do you want to talk curves? Total hourglass, dude, not even kidding! She's wearing this short skirt today that just…ooh!"

Andrew gave a shudder as he finished. This girl had to be a hottie to evoke this kind of a reaction from Andrew. He was absolutely a-flutter!

"So, what's her instrument?" I asked.

"Not really sure," Andrew admitted, "Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll be a voice major…"

"Yeah, you wish, pal," I said competitively, "You know as well as I do that most music students come in as string majors. I'll probably see more of her than you will."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't you?" Andrew grumbled, "Hey! That was her!"

Andrew pointed quickly at the door. As fast as I was able, I stuck my head out the door and looked in the direction he was pointing. My eyes were drawn by the swaying motion of a short, red plaid skirt that was draped over a set of gorgeous hips and an absolutely fabulous ass! She was wearing a set of black stockings and pumps that defined her legs so well that they seemed almost supernatural. Above her waist, she was wearing a white blouse that created a fantastic backdrop for her cascading, shimmering, chocolate-brown locks. She must have heard the door open, because she turned to look at me. I smiled at her; what else could I do?

"Umm…sorry if I bothered you," she said awkwardly.

"Nah, you didn't," I replied calmly, "I'm just noticing…you're new here this semester, aren't you?"

Andrew hadn't been exaggerating when he said this girl was gorgeous and had curves. It's kind of bad that I noticed this first, but her breasts were so large that they seemed almost out of proportion with her shoulders and torso; almost. The glasses she was wearing seemed to be slightly too large for her, as she kept pushing them back up her nose every few seconds. Her hair was held back out of her face by a headband. Her eyes were a very stunning shade of blue.

"Yeah," she replied, sounding a little more confident, "Yeah, I just transferred from Stone University."

I suppressed a grimace. Stone University was Terra University's (my school's) chief rival in every sport. I had pride in knowing that Terra's orchestra was better than Stone's, even if our football team lost to them every season. Every Stone student I had ever met had been very rude and snooty. This girl, though; she didn't seem to be that way at all. She was, or seemed to be, very nice, out-going and friendly.

"Music major?"

"Mm-hmm!" she grinned.

"What's your instrument?" I asked.

"I'm bi, actually," she answered, "And before your mind slips into the gutter—"

_Too late!_ I laughed mentally.

"—when I say I'm 'bi', I mean bi-instrumental."

"Uh-huh…" I said thoughtfully, "So…what are your two instruments?"

"Well…my primary instrument is violin," she began.

"Wow, small campus," I interrupted.

"You play, too?" she asked.

"Yup," I grinned. I was now standing out in the hallway with her, "Well…sort of. I play cello."

"Oh…I love listening to the cello," she purred, "It just sends shivers down my spine."

"Well, I happen to be rather fond of the violin," I replied, "When it's played well, of course. So, what's your other instrument?"

"Flute," she replied.

"Nice," I smiled, "So…how long have you been playing violin?"

"Since I was about seven, I guess," she shrugged. Doing this made her girls bounce and jiggle. I fought hard to wrench my vision up away from the fluid undulations that each fleshy mound was making as she continued speaking.

"Mari," she said, proffering her hand, "Mari Illustrious Makinami."

"Shinji Ikari," I replied, shaking her hand and still fighting to look at her eyes, not her mammoth breasts. Not to beat a dead horse, but they were so large that I was curious about how the buttons on her blouse didn't burst. I guess the pressure was kept below critical by the top three buttons being undone. This, of course, gave an impressive sampling of cleavage. I found myself wondering how soft they felt.

_No!_ I thought, _Bad__ Shinji! She's __new__ here! Try to make her feel __welcome__! Don't try to feel her __up__!_

"So…what's your next class?" I asked, sweating slightly.

"Voice methods," Mari replied, "Have you ever taken it?"

"Once."

"How was it?" she asked, concerned.

"Ehh…not too bad, I guess," I replied, "My favorite class was still string methods. I took it twice because the professor asked me to help tutor students who were having difficulty."

"You must be pretty good, then…"

"I like to think so," I replied slyly, "So, what are you up to right now? Want to grab some lunch?"

"I'd love to," she replied with a cute smile.

"Okay, hang on one second," I said. Then, I pulled out my cell phone and texted Andrew.

"_C u l8er, dude. Going 4 some lunch._"

"Shall we?" I asked, gesturing with my hand.

"Let's," she grinned.

As we walked over to the dining hall, Mari kept walking close enough for me to smell her light perfume right before her hips bumped gently against mine. She would then look at me and give a sweet smile and quietly mumble "sorry". Then, she'd repeat the whole process from step one.

At the dining hall a little later, I got through the lines first and found a small, round, four-seater table by the hall's large windows. I waved at Mari to get her attention. I expected she'd sit across the table from me so that we could more easily chat. She surprised me by sitting down in the chair immediately to my left. When she sat, she angled the armless chair in such a way that her knees rested gently against mine. Her stockings were smooth and soft against my bared knees. I said a silent "thank you" to whoever the genius was that developed shorts.

"I feel like I ought to warn you," I chuckled as Mari picked up her fork, "the food here is absolutely atrocious."

"It can't be any worse than Stone's," Mari shrugged calmly. She took a bite of the lasagna that was being served. I watched her face tighten around her utensil.

"Ooh…" she groaned after forcing herself to swallow, "Wow. I stand corrected. That is awful…"

"I warned you!" I laughed, "I always wonder how many of the freshmen go down with food poisoning or IBS within the first month of term. This is also why I rarely eat on campus anymore."

"So where do you eat?"

"My place, of course," I replied, "I live in an apartment building about three blocks from campus."

"Really?" Mari asked, "What street?"

"7th Avenue," I replied, "It's a big white building."

"Not…a big white building that's set behind a pizza restaurant…?"

"Yeah…" I said dubiously.

"Oh, my god, I think we're neighbors!" Mari laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked, "I don't remember hearing anyone move in recently."

"I moved in during the middle of summer break," said Mari.

"Why so early?"

"Problems at home," she answered quietly.

"Ah," I said understandingly, "I see. That's all I need to hear."

"…Thank you…" she whispered gratefully.

We sat for a while without talking. On a sudden urge, I asked:

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight at my place?"

"I'd like that," she replied, "What time should I come?"

_Down, boy, __down__!_ I commanded my libido.

"When's your last class?" I asked.

"I'm done at 5 today," Mari answered, "Is 6 okay?"

"Six is great," I replied, "What would you like for dinner? Any requests?"

"I'm gonna admit that I kinda love Italian food," Mari said, rather sheepishly.

_Well, that explains the lasagna…_

"Why is that so embarrassing to admit?"

"Well…because…it makes me fat…" Mari said, her voice dropping in shame.

I was flabbergasted; beyond flabbergasted! This girl was anything but chubby. Whoever had filled her head with this kind of nonsense had done her a serious mental blow. The shock on my face must have been more evident than I realized, because Mari asked:

"What?"

"You…fat…? Ha! Ha ha ha! I'm sorry, but whoever said that needs to have their head examined! Who told you that you were fat?"

"My…my ex-boyfriend…" she mumbled slowly, "He said…it was why he…broke up with me…"

"Then your boyfriend was as blind as he was an asshole," I said firmly, "Mari, listen to me. You need to forget about what he said. You're a very beautiful and attractive girl that I'm so happy that I met. And…I'm gonna say something that's gonna sound kinda inappropriate…I'd love to see what you look like in a bathing suit, sometime."

Mari said nothing. She just stared at me and blushed. I could tell she didn't know how to respond to what I had just spewed. I stared at my plate in shame. I had stepped over the line; I knew it. However…

"A one-piece, or a bikini?" Mari asked in a business-like tone.

I about choked on the piece of lettuce that I had just put into my mouth. I hadn't really been serious about the whole "bathing suit" thing, and I sure wasn't expecting her to agree to it, but now I had a huge chance. Was I going to turn it down?

…Do you think I'm stupid?

"I dunno…" I replied after swallowing (perhaps a little harder than was needed), "Surprise me."

"Mmm…That's a dangerous thing to say…" Mari purred.

"So, I'll see you at 6, then?" I asked.

"You might," Mari said with a wink. She couldn't have been more obvious with her hints if she had tried.

Catching me off-guard, Mari captured my face in her hands and pressed her lips against mine. Instantly, her scent enveloped me. Once she had me in lip-lock, her hands released my face and settle on my leg. At her light touch, I felt myself beginning to bulge inside my shorts. Mari pressed forward, eagerly opening her lips and licking the outside of mine. I parted them slightly, and her energetic tongue launched itself into my mouth. She wrestled my tongue forward and sucked it into her mouth.

"Mmm…" she sighed as she sucked on my tongue. Then, she pulled away.

"You're pretty good at this…" she purred.

"Why, thank you," I growled in what I hoped was a seductive tone, "You're not too bad, yourself…"

"I'm just getting warmed up," Mari promised, leaning close and licking at my earlobe, "But…unfortunately, I have to go. I've got class."

"Yeah," I agreed blankly, "Yeah, me too."

But, despite the knowledge that I had a class to get to, I was unable to make myself get up and leave; I was in shock. Mari broke the stalemate and moved to stand up. However, when she turned to leave, she turned around too fast and the glasses that had been so precariously perched on her nose went spinning off into space. They landed on the floor about five feet away.

"Damn it! Not again…" I heard her mutter.

Mari scurried over to where her glasses lay and bent down to retrieve them. When I say "bent down", I mean she bent over from the waist. Doing this made her skirt ride way up. I nearly sprang a fountain of blood from my nose when, at the deepest part of her bend, I was treated to a full view of her panties; all the way up to the waistband! They were black and lacy and I swore I could see right through them. Despite my best attempts not to stare, I was mesmerized by how those naughty undies hugged her taught buttocks. I couldn't help but get an eyeful for as long as I could. As though she could sense my stare, Mari turned without straightening up, looked back, and winked at me. After doing this, she straightened up, came back over, bent down, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Enjoy the view?" she purred seductively and right in my ear. She had planned to panty-flash me! I could barely believe it. Without waiting for a reply, Mari scooted away from the table and out the dining hall doors.

I practically leaped out of my seat and walked out to follow her. She was nowhere to be seen, but I noticed that the sky was darkening very rapidly. Almost in answer to an unspoken "it looks like rain", I heard a deep rumble of thunder. I beat feet for the music building. About forty feet from the door, the skies opened up and it started into a torrential downpour. Sitting in class a little while later, I received an automated text message from the college saying that all afternoon practices were cancelled so that students and faculty could get home safely before the roads flooded.

"Hallelujah…" I said quietly.

With no orchestra practice, my day ended at three-thirty. I headed back to my apartment through the downpour, praying to every saint in the heavens that I didn't get struck by lightning or swept away in a sluice drain. However, I made it safely to my apartment, and changed into a set of dry clothes. I didn't dare turn on my computer, even with it plugged into a surge protector. So, I sat at one of my larger windows and watched the lightning until it finally started to die down. Now, we were just left with a massive, torrential, summer downpour. But I didn't care; orchestra practice had been cancelled, and summer rain is warm. I heard a knock at my door.

_Oh shit! Is it six o'clock already? No…she's __early__…hmm…_

I opened my door and, sure enough, there stood Mari. I almost did a double-take. She was standing in the hallway, outside my door, in nothing but a pale, pink bikini. If her breasts were pronounced in the white blouse, they were nothing if not world-class in a bikini! And, with the presence of the slightest of chills in the air, her nipples strained slightly against the material of the top. My jaw dropped open, and I swear I felt some blood trickling from my nose. She smiled at the shocked look on my face and, without any preliminaries or words, stepped inside and wrapped her arms around my neck. After another searing, boner-inducing kiss, she pressed her cheek against mine and said:

"You like it?"

"Umm…what guy wouldn't?" I replied, "You look amazing. I only have one question, though: are you worried that we're taking things too fast? I mean, I just met you today, and you're already in my apartment in practically nothing."

"You know, don't take this the wrong way, Shinji, but…most guys wouldn't really complain about a girl they just met being alone with them in their apartment in next to nothing."

"I'm not complaining," I assured her, "Trust me, I'm enjoying this! But I'm also a little concerned that things could get…I don't know…weird or something. You probably think I'm a chicken for wanting to get to know a girl before rushing into a physical relationship, but I was raised the old-fashioned way…to a point."

"You're so cute the way you try to be moral," Mari cooed, stroking my cheek, "I do understand where you're coming from, Shinji, but please listen to this; I've been in love with you since I saw you in a concert last year. You looked so hot in that tuxedo you were wearing that I went home and masturbated four times that night! I burned out the batteries in my vibrator!"

"Wow," was all I could think to say, "Umm…not to change the subject or sound ungrateful or anything, but…you know there were plenty of other guys in tuxedos on stage that night."

"Yeah, but none of them wore them the way you did," said Mari, a distinctive twinkle appearing in her eyes, "The rest of them were just wearing the suit. You became the suit, Shinji; so suave, so confident, so charming. God, I'm getting wet now just thinking about how you looked in that tux…"

Mari's voice trailed off. I smirked mischievously. An idea occurred to me.

"Would you like a closer look at me in my tux?" I asked.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, shocked.

"If you'd like," I replied, giving her another quick peck. She nodded.

"Okay," I said, "Why don't you go have a seat in the living room and make yourself at home, and I'll be right out."

I ducked into my bedroom and pulled my tuxedo out of my closet. Stripping down, I paused for a moment.

_Hmm,_ I thought, _if seeing me from a __distance__ did all that to her…I wonder if maybe I should…_

Taking a major chance, and doing something that I would never normally do in a tuxedo, I decided to go commando underneath it. I donned my pants, shirt and jacket, slipping on my shoes, putting on my bow-tie, and straightening my collar. After making sure that it wasn't readily apparent that I was nude underneath, I walked out of my bedroom and headed for the living room.

"Well," I said, stepping through the doorway, "what do you think?"

"Oh…my god…" Mari breathed weakly, "Oh, my fucking god…!"

Her cheeks were so flushed she might have looked feverish. And more pronounced than that was how hard her nipples were. She might as well have not even been wearing a top, for how clearly I could make them out. She was hot now. I had no illusions about what she was thinking.

"Come over here, stud…" Mari purred.

I obliged, and stood in the middle of my living room. Mari stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and caressed the skin of her lower back with my fingertips.

"Nnn…you've got strong hands…" Mari sighed, "Must be from all that cello playing."

"They're strong all right," I agreed, "But they're also quite agile. Like so!"

Quicker than she knew how to react, I plucked the string of Mari's bikini top, undoing it. She gasped as she felt the material go limp. Purring with arousal, she let go of my neck with one hand and slipped her top up over her head. She held it out like a dead rat for me to see. Then, she dropped it to the floor and pressed herself against me with renewed vigor. I felt her mammoth mammaries crush against the outside of my coat and cursed myself an idiot for putting it on or not undoing it when she stood up to kiss me again.

Mari guided my hands down to the thin material that covered her plush buttocks. The silky texture over her round bottom just begged to be fondled. Mari moaned into my mouth as I did just that. She pressed harder against me. I responded by pushing back, driving her backwards and pinning her between my hard body and the living room wall. Taking this as an opportunity, Mari wrapped first one leg, and then the other around my waist, trapping me in a smooth, silky vice-grip. Now, my hands could more freely roam down over her butt and thighs.

Playfully, yet seductively, Mari ran her tongue along the line of my jaw. As I ground and humped against her, Mari ground back and raked her fingers down the back of my tuxedo. I pinned her to the wall with my hips and peeled myself out of my coat and shirt. Now her fingernails raked over my bare flesh.

"Uh!" Mari grunted as I bumped her into the wall, "Are you (god that feels good!) wearing anything under that tuxedo?"

"Why don't you unzip my pants and find out?" I growled, burying my face in her neck.

"You'd have to set me down (don't you dare set me down!)," Mari moaned, "Oh god, baby…"

I brought one of my hands up from Mari's ass and slid my thumb down into the gap between our hips. Through her bikini bottom, I rolled my thumb over Mari's clit. While doing this, I continued to grind my hips against hers. Mari's fingernails dug into my skin as she gripped the back of my shoulders.

"Ha!" she gasped, "Ohh…my GOD! Shinji, you're…I'm…coming!"

She hugged herself against me as her body spasmed. Her nails raked red lines on my back and her hot breath condensed on the skin of my neck. She cried out in ecstasy, and then went limp. Her legs disengaged from their death-grip around my waist and sank weakly to the floor. I slipped an arm under her knees, wrapped the other around her back, scooped her up, and carried her back the hallway to my bedroom. Mari kept her arms snaked about my neck and her head leaned into my shoulder.

In my bedroom, Mari slid down out of my embrace and pulled at the string on one side of her tiny bikini bottom. As it fell off her hips, Mari reached out and rubbed my erection through the front of my pants. I was already rock hard from our episode of dry humping, and Mari could easily see this.

She was having trouble with the system of snaps and clips that held my trousers closed, and was becoming quite obviously frustrated. The desperation on her face was obvious. She wanted what I had; and she wanted it bad. She looked up at me pleadingly. I smirked gently and, as had become second nature to me, easily unclipped my pants with one hand while running my fingers lovingly through her hair with the other hand. My hard member slid into view as I pulled down my zipper. With no preliminaries or dirty talk of any kind, Mari leaned forward, gripped it gently at the base, and rolled her tongue over the entire length.

"Mmm…" she moaned, "You taste naughty, Shinji…"

"That's interesting," I replied, "Usually I'm told that I taste good. Maybe you need to get a better taste…"

Taking my advice, Mari opened her mouth widely and swallowed me down to the root in one gulp! With the smallest of gags, she released me. Then, she gulped me right back down again. After coming back up for air a second or two later, she purred:

"Mmm…you do taste good…"

"Then keep tasting," I growled, pushing my cock back towards her face. Mari eagerly gulped me back down, sucking me with lust and gusto. She moaned hungrily and seemed almost desperate to keep me in her mouth.

"This is so weird," she gasped, coming up for another breath, "I don't usually enjoy sucking dick like this!"

Having stated this, Mari wrapped her lips back around me and pushed forward. I guided us around so that I could lean back onto my bed. Leaning back forced my pole farther out. Now, Mari could more easily consume my entire length. As she continued to deep throat me, I began feeling her tongue flicking against my balls and swirling at the base of my shaft.

My legs began to get numb and stiff. The urge to move was overwhelming. I didn't want to move, though, on account of the amazing head I was getting.

Almost twenty minutes passed in this blissful arrangement. Most of the time when Rei used to give me head, she had a little bit of difficulty keeping me hard the whole time. Her actions got repetitive and I tended to lose interest. Not Mari, though; between her amazing suction skills, her soft hands stroking me, and her large, soft rack wrapping around me, I stayed hard as a rock the whole session. Finally, though, as Mari had me tucked once again between her tits…

"Oh, god!" I grunted, "Mari! Shit…I'm gonna…!"

Mari hurriedly clamped her lips back around my twitching dick. As my cock exploded in her throat, she gently and lovingly cupped, caressed, and massaged my balls, as though encouraging them to keep pouring their essence into her hungry mouth. When the high finally subsided, my legs relaxed and all the blood rushed back to my brain. The ensuing head-rush actually caused me to black out for a few seconds. I came to with a warm, soft weight against the left side of my body. I looked down and saw Mari's head resting on my chest, directly over my heart. Her dark locks were strewn messily over my abdomen, her eyes were gently closed, and she wore a peaceful smile on her face. She must have felt me move slightly, because she looked up and caught my eyes.

"You ok, baby?" she asked, "You kinda passed out on me…"

"Major head rush," I replied, still feeling a little woozy, "I'm all right. That was just…wow."

"Thanks," Mari replied with a smile, "You know, you're the first guy that I've ever actually wanted to blow like that. Most of the time, guys have had to ask me for it."

"Guess that makes me kinda special, huh?"

"It makes you one of a kind," Mari cooed, hugging me around the torso. We laid there resting for a little while. Then, a thought struck me.

"Do you know if it's still raining?" I asked.

"I think so," Mari replied, "Why?"

"I was just thinking we could go for a walk in a little bit."

"In the rain?" Mari asked.

"Why not?" I replied, "Don't tell me you've never gone walking in the rain…"

"Not since my parents put the fear of pneumonia in me," Mari replied, "You know how parents are."

"Yeah," I agreed, "But the parents aren't here now. Plus, it's August; the rain's warm. It'll be fun."

"I suppose…" Mari said doubtfully, "But can we wait till after dinner? I'd kind of like to go walking in the rain after dark."

I quirked an eyebrow, my incurably dirty mind taking her comment in the most perverted way imaginable. She grinned at me, and then gave me a kiss on the chest. As before, I knew my suspicion would probably turn out to be true; it was just a matter of when and where.

After dinner, Mari and I sat around and talked about things until I noticed it beginning to get dark out. Thankfully, the rain hadn't let up yet, so I looked over at Mari and smiled. She nodded in return and I quickly went back to my bedroom and pulled on a pair of swim trunks and a tank-top. She had returned to her apartment briefly before dinner to procure a pair of Daisy Dukes; micro-short cut-off shorts.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding open my apartment door.

"Let's," she replied. We stepped off the porch and into the rain.

"Eek!" Mari yelped, "This isn't so warm."

"Yeah, but it's not cold," I replied, "It actually feels pretty good, to me."

"You're just enjoying seeing me get wet," Mari accused playfully.

"I'll get you even wetter," I promised.

"Wait until we get away from the main streets a little bit more, baby," Mari purred, "Then you can get me as wet as you want."

Mari and I walked and jogged through the back streets, splashing in puddles, having a good time, and kissing under every street lamp. Finally, we came to a set of campgrounds at the edge of town. Given that it was the beginning of a school semester, I figured the camping population would be down to a fairly low level. I took Mari by the hand and led her back the pathways and into the trees.

"Where are you taking me?" Mari asked.

"My secret place," I replied, "Keep your voice down, though. I don't know how many campers are in the site nearby. Once we get to my spot though, you can make all the noise you want. It's secluded enough."

I pulled us off the main paths and led her along a dark deer trail, following my own set of landmarks, even in the dark. We arrived at a small grotto, set down in a rocky chasm. The walls created a natural staircase that made it easy to climb in and out, but it was so far back off the beaten path that most hikers wouldn't have discovered it. Helping her down into the crevice, I pulled Mari into my arms and kissed her again, tasting the rain on her lips.

"Mmm…you taste good in the rain, Mari," I growled.

"Want to try a different flavor?" Mari purred, licking at my jaw again. I smirked mischievously and unbuttoned her shorts, noting with satisfaction that she had abandoned her bikini bottom in their place.

As she shimmied out of them, the wet denim clung slightly to her smooth skin. Once the offending article of clothing was out of the way, however, I slid my right hand down over my lover's flat stomach and down to her crotch. I noticed that she was smoothly shaven; a detail I had missed during our earlier encounter.

I twirled the tips of my fingers against Mari's outer lips while continuing to kiss her passionately. Mari moaned and struggled out of her sodden bikini top. Now, fully exposed to cool night rain, her nipples became perfectly hard. The rain trickled coolly down my arm while Mari's flower became steadily hotter and wetter against my fingers.

Two things happened simultaneously: I rolled my thumb against Mari's rapidly hardened clit, and I slid my middle two fingers into her love canal. The combination of sensations caused her to nearly collapse in my arms as her pleasure levels spiked through the proverbial roof. I stroked steadily in and out of her soaked hole, feeling her become wetter and wetter with each stroke.

"Shinji…" she groaned huskily, "Oh…GOD!!"

"That's it, baby," I growled, "Scream my name!"

"SHINJI!!!"

I felt a warm gush of liquid over my fingers as she came. Mari clutched me to her and kissed me with absolute abandon. Quickly tugging at my trunks and freeing my steely member, Mari raised one leg and wrapped it around my hips, beckoning me in. How could I refuse?

"Here it comes, Mari…"

I cleft her outer lips and pushed the first few inches of me into her core. Mari drew in a sharp breath as I stretched her, but soon let it out in a blissful sigh as I hit her inner "spot". This sigh was but the first of the passionate sounds that she made. I began thrusting, enjoying the way her breasts leaped with each impact of our hips.

"You…feel…amazing!" I grunted between thrusts.

"You're making me feel amazing!" Mari replied, "Oh, god, I'm gonna come again!"

And come she did. I felt her inner walls clamp around me, even as I continued thrusting. This made her scream harder. After she came, though, Mari pushed me off of her. I was puzzled until Mari kept pushing me back, into the other wall of the crevice. The wet moss was cold against my back as Mari put her foot up on a small ledge and re-penetrated herself. Now, in this position, she proceeded to grind on me. My hands found their way to her ass and stroked and squeezed it. From there, my hands migrated north to the perfect mounds that were her breasts, caressing and gently groping each one. I leaned up and fastened my lips over one of her hard buds, caressing it with my tongue. Then, I switched to the other. I continued to alternate between them as Mari rode me like a cowgirl.

Several minutes, and another orgasm from Mari, later, she slid off of me and turned around. She bent over and put her hands against the wall of the crevice, offering me a gorgeous view of her perfect ass. I wasted no time, taking position behind her and swiftly re-inserting myself. As I thrust doggy-style, I leaned over her and planted kisses down her back while reaching up to fondle her fun-bags some more. I felt myself beginning to come to a boil.

"Mari…I'm getting close…" I panted.

"Just tell me when!" she gasped. I felt the threshold arrive a few seconds later.

"When!" I gasped, pulling out.

Mari dropped to her knees and turned around, fastening her lips over my dick with uncanny speed and accuracy. Just as she did, I exploded. I was actually afraid that the force of it would blow the back of her head off. That's how hard I felt like I had come. She, however, took two large gulps, attempting to swallow it all. However, she was unsuccessful, and the rest of it ran down her face and dripped with the rain over her breasts.

I stepped around behind her and wrapped my arms around her, just beneath her ample bosom. We stood like that for nearly twenty minutes, letting the rain wash the sweat and juices from our bodies. Back in my apartment later, we lounged in bed; Mari snuggled against my chest. As my eyes began to slip closed, I thought about what tomorrow would bring. My last thought, before falling asleep, was:

_I love August…_

**A.N.: And a happy Saint Patrick's Day to you all! Here's the other version of the story. It will stay up for a while so people can cast their votes as to which version of the story they liked the best. The poll is on my author page, and will close at the end of the month. Cast your votes now!**_  
_


End file.
